My Adventures With The Doctor
by clowcard123
Summary: Lily (me), a young orphan never got along with anyone. She'd rather be alone. She always dreamed of having adventures, and leaving the orphanage. But, when a blue mysterious box appears out of nowhere, bringing a mad man with it, will her wish come true?


**Chapter 1: ****Meeting The Doctor Part 1**

I woke up in bed, hearing a strange sound outside. I looked around the room, to see if the other orphans had heard it. They were still asleep. I climbed out of bed, and grabbed a frying pan I kept underneath my bed. I slipped on my white slippers, and headed out the door, down the stairs, and out the yard. When I stepped outside, I saw a strange sight. It was a blue box. On it said, **Police Box**. The door suddenly opened, and a man stepped out from it. (imagine a short 11 year-old girl with black hair and brown eyes wearing a really light yellow nightgown)

"Hello there." he said, "What are you doing out so late?"

I just stared at him blankly, not knowing if I should answer him or not. "It's only 9."

"Yeah well, still. You're only a little kid." he replied.

I huffed at this, "I'm not a little kid. I'm 14, and I'm what they call a teenager."

"You're 14? Blimey! You look like a 10 year-old."

"It's not my fault I'm short! All the little kids are drinking too much milk."

"Milk? Of all the excuses you think of milk?" the man just sighed, "Humans. You discover a bunch of things and stick with the most boring solution." he paused, as if thinking, "Hasn't anyone told you not to talk to strangers?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"Mostly everyone I know is a stranger. How are you any different?" I asked him.

"I like you. You're funny, and serious." I just stared at him, he was weird. _Really _weird. "What did you say your name was?"

"Lily. Lily Smith." I replied.

"Smith? I like that. Lily Smith." he grinned, and stepped forward. "Nice to meet you Ms. Smith. I'm The Doctor." he held out his hand, and I shook it.

"Doctor? Doctor Who?" his grin grew wider.

"Oh that's the question isn't it?" he turned around, then started walking around me. "I feel like there's something that I'm missing. Something important. What is it?"

"Maybe that there's a 14 yr-old girl holding a frying pan, next to you, and is wanting to whack you with it because you're acting very suspicious." I suggested. I _did _want to whack him on the head with it. Honestly, he was freaking me out.

"No, no. Not that." he said, waving it off. "There's something I'm forgetting... What is this place?" he finally stopped walking, and stood behind me.

"It's an orphanage." I replied, turning to stand next to him. "Honestly, don't you read the signs?"

"Of course I do." he replied, "But I tend to ignore signs. Mostly keep out signs. To me those are just invitations to go in and see why I need to keep out. And why-" he turned around to face me, "Am I telling you all this?"

"I dunno."

"Well, it doesn't matter. So, why **are **you holding a frying pan?" he asked.

"Cause I heard a weird sound, and went to investigate." I said, "But turns out it was just you and this police box." I paused, "How did you get it here anyway? It looks too heavy for one man as skinny as you to carry something as big as that."

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm not that skinny." I giggled, "And if you want to know how I got it here-" he was cut off by a loud screech. "Sounds like trouble." He ran towards the orphanage, with me right behind him.

"That sounded like Ms. Maryweather!" I said, "It's coming from her office!"

"Show me!" I ran into the orphanage, and ran up the stairs to the 2nd floor. I turned right, only to be pulled back. "Don't move." The Doctor whispered in a serious tone. He got in front of me, and peeked from where he was to see down the hallway.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Shhh." he hushed me, and went to look at the hallway again, "I've never seen anything like it before." Curious, I looked out from behind him, and saw something that scared me to death. There was a pale woman, she had long silky black hair, crimson red eyes, and wore a white nightgown. You're probably wondering, 'What's so scary about this woman?' That's not the only thing I saw. She was covered in _blood_. Her nightgown was dripping with blood, her hands had blood on them, her _face_ looked like it was bleeding. I felt myself be pulled back, and I stared up at The Doctor, who was staring at me with a worried look on his face, "Are you alright"

"W-W-What was that?" I whispered, _extremely _scared. "I-It-It was _bleeding_." tears fell down my eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey." he bent down and wiped the tears off, "Everything's going to be okay. Don't worry. I know, you're scared, but you've got to be brave. Alright Lily? You're a teenager aren't you?" He smiled at me softly, "I need you to be brave. Promise me that you'll be brave."

I shakenly nodded my head, "I promise." I whispered, and he smiled, and peered at the hall again, "But what is she?"

"I don't know." he replied, "It's definitely not human. Any human that lost that much blood would be dead already." he leaned back, so he wasn't looking back at the woman again, and he took my hand, squeezing it gently. "I want you to close your eyes, and _don't_ open them unless I say so. You hear me Lily? Whatever you hear, whatever you _feel_,**do not **open your eyes." he ordered, "Do you understand?" I shakily nodded my head, and shut my eyes. "Now, _**don't**_ let go of my hand. And don't move unless I say so." I nodded my head, to show I had heard him and understood. I didn't know why I obeyed him. I just felt like I could trust him, and that he would be able to keep me safe from, whatever that thing I saw was. I felt him move forward, and I stood where I was, clutching his hand. "Hello there!"

"Doctor?" I whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Shh." he said to me, and patted my head. He faced forward, "You seem to be a bit messy. Don't you think you should get yourself cleaned up?" I heard a hiss, not near me, but from the direction The Doctor was facing. "What are you?" I heard a whirling noise, and The Doctor gasp, "Unknown alien." he muttered, "Well, that's new."

"Who, are you?" it hissed again. "You are not of this world, as am I."

"You're right about that part." The Doctor said, "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm The Doctor. So, whoever you are. I'll give you a fair warning. Leave these people alone, and get off this planet _now_."

"And what will you do, Doctor?" it mocked. "You can't stop me. Besides, I was summoned."

"Summoned?" The Doctor asked, puzzled.

"Yes. Now, I'd **love **to eat your little friend's soul." I trembled, "But I'm only here for the one that's summoned me."

"Then why'd you kill that old woman? Ms... Maryweather."

"Why don't I let you find out yourself?" there was a cold breeze, and I heard The Doctor shout in surprise. Then there was silence.

"Lily... you can open your eyes now."

"How can I be sure you're not that woman?" I asked.

"I am. You need to trust me." I slowly, lifted my free hand, which held my frying pan, and it came in contact with The Doctor's face.

"Ow!" I opened my eyes to see him rubbing his forehead. H looked at me surprised, "Ow!" he said again, "Why'd you do that?!"

"I thought you were being possessed by that thing." I simply replied.

"It'll take more than a bloody woman to possess me." he replied and smiled. "I told you to trust me."

"No you didn't."

"Oh. Well then, trust me." he said.

"Where'd she go?" I asked, ignoring what he said. The Doctor let go of my hand, and pulled something out of his jacket pocket, pointing it down the hallway where the woman had been. It made the sound I had heard earlier, and he held it up,

"She's gone upstairs." he replied. "If you're wondering, this is a sonic screwdriver."

"I wasn't wondering." I said. "I need to tell you something though."

"What?"

"I'm not really 14. I'm 11." He was silent, and I wondered if he was thinking about something.

"I knew it." he said. "I told you you were 11."

"No, you said I was 10." I pointed out.

"Bah! Same difference." he waved it off, "Now, let's go see what happened to Ms. Maryweather shall we?" He took my hand with his left, and we headed down the hallway. We went to the last door on the left, The Doctor looked at me, and he opened it slowly, but cautiously. He pushed it open, and in front of us was Ms. Maryweather, or, what was left of her anyways.


End file.
